Love songs
by EosdeSolaris
Summary: UA, ShakaXAioria. Aioria es cantante en un bar, donde lo dejan vivir, ahi conoce a un rubio viajero que le hace desear detener el tiempo.


**_Escribi esta historia para mi sempai del fanfic yaoi, por el concurso de san valentin de su pagina de facebook, espero sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber en los comentarios, el OC que aparece, ya lo conoceran quienes han leido Missing Agape, aunqe aqui su personalidad es muy diferente._**

 ** _Love songs._**

 ** _(Shaka XAioria)_**

Abrió sus ojos color esmeralda mientras escuchaba las primeras notas de una guitarra que venia del piso superior, se llevó la mano a puente de la nariz y lo presionó en un vano intento de aplacar el dolor de cabeza que pugnaba por iniciar, se acomodó de lado para mirar el reloj electrónico que descansaba en su buró, 9:00am,domingo. Puso los ojos en blanco al notar que Irene volvía a repetir la misma patética canción **_"You're beautiful"…_** sentía ganas de vomitar, en parte por la resaca y en parte por la cursilería que la bar-atender mostraba con aquella patética exhibición. Había días, como ese, en los que deseaba poder costearse su propio departamento, una triste buhardilla le resultaría más cómoda que aquellas amargas desmañadas de mierda que la pelirroja le patrocinaba " ** _You're beautiful, You're beautiful, it's true"._** _Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, desnudo, levanto la vista desganado ante su único espejo de cuerpo entero. Su cabello rizado estaba desordenado y apelmazado por el sudor, era otoño, sin embargo su alojamiento era tan cálido que aun con las ventanas abiertas sudaba copiosamente._

 ** _My life is brilliant, My life is brilliant, My love is pure, I saw an angel, Of that I'm sure._** En ese instante le apetecía salir a buscar a ese tal James Blunt y machacarle a golpes por popularizar esa maldita canción que amenazaba con enloquecerle. Tomo el móvil Irritado y le envió un claro mensaje a su vecina de arriba. **-Mierda Irene al menos cambia de maldita canción, ya bastante malo es que te guste esa porquería, como para que encima la pongas a todo volumen en reproducción continua.-** La mujer no tardó en responder con _Truly Madly Deeply._ Esta vez a todo el volumen que le brindaban sus bocinas, el techo vibro, lo que solo podía significar que las había apuntado al suelo. Aquello si que terminaría por enloquecerlo, la odiaba, no había día que no tuviera que cantarla, pues los clientes del bar sentían una enfermiza fascinación por aquella vieja canción, su móvil vibro justo antes de que la canción cambiara a _Iris_ , otra de sus odiadas - **¿Aioria? ¿De qué carajos te quejas? Tu ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí, ¿No quedaste de verte con aquel chico de ayer?** \- Los ojos del griego se abrieron desmesuradamente, lo había olvidado por completo, había quedado con Shaka a las 9:30 en aquella fuente, ya solo le quedaban 25 minutos. Para su suerte era lo bastante ágil para no llegar demasiado retrasado, se planteó ir sin tomar una ducha, mas desecho la idea tras recordar la impoluta piel blanca del rubio, no podía ir ante el sin estar en óptimas condiciones para aquellos profundos ojos azules. Se bañó con agua helada, como era lo usual, para combatir el calor, y no pelear con la Turca, que acaparaba el agua caliente casi a diario. Se secó con rapidez mientras buscaba ropa limpia lo bastante decente como para salir, solo pudo encontrar unos pantalones negros y un poco gastados que le quedaban ceñidos de la cadera, pues ya tenían varios años en su armario,

los combinó de una camisa blanca que le ajustaba del tórax pero quedaba suelta de los brazos, quizás no era su atuendo más favorecedor, pero confiaba lucir lo bastante aceptable para compartir un domingo con el rubio. Guardo el móvil y su cartera en su mochila, pues sus bolsillos no estaban en condiciones de soportar mucha presión y salió a trote cerrando la puerta tras de sí, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos no sin cierto temor de vencer la resistencia de la tela y romperla, encontró a Irene desayunando en la barra **-¿Bebiendo tan temprano?** \- le preguntó sorprendido,- **Es apenas un coctel, prácticamente es leche**.-le respondió molesta **.-Legaras tarde.-** le anunció.

Aioria miro el reloj de la pared, era cierto ya eran las 9:30.

La mujer sonrió con cierto aire maternal.- **Llévate mi bicicleta, solo no la pierdas** ,- El castaño se enfilo hacia la puerta y salió en plena carrera, afuera estaba la bicicleta de la joven y no dudo en tomarla a fin de acortar su frenética carrera. Por suerte las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, y así nadie vio cuando corto un clavel blanco de un balcón cercano y se lo puso en los labios para no maltratarlo. Pedaleó hasta que sus músculos se quejaron por el esfuerzo pero ya había llegado a su destino, lo vio de espaldas a él sentado en la fuente, su largo cabello rubio mecido suavemente por el viento, una explosión de mariposas se apodero de su estómago al tiempo que su pecho le golpeaba con fuerza, llego frente a él derrapando en una polvareda, antes de saltar de la bicicleta y poner una rodilla en tierra para brindarle su humilde ofrenda, el rubio le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y le regalo una sonrisa franca pero discreta, cuando lo vio ante el con el clavel en los labios un leve sonrojo le tiño las mejillas, pero antes de poder tomar la flor con las manos Aioria se puso en pie y tomándolo de la barbilla le entrego el regalo directo en los labios. **-Esta es la única manera de recibirla apropiadamente.-** le aseguró con una amplia sonrisa blanca. Shaka tomo el clavel y se lo coloco sobre la oreja derecha, **-Me parece perfecto, ahora tú.-** y se puso un girasol en los labios. Aioria tomo la flor con suavidad, quizás demasiada para su gusto, pero una vez que se hizo con ella resguardó su tallo en la mochila dejando el resto visible. Tuvo que abrazarlo, pues aquellas inocentes muestras de afecto no le eran suficientes, así que lo besó, apasionadamente, hambriento de él. De ese modo que describían las canciones de amor, donde los miedos se fundían hasta desaparecer y el afecto desaparecería todo su pasado para que solo le quedara la dulce esencia de Shaka tallada en su interior, como la obra de arte que era.

Cuando al fin lo dejo respirar, este le sonrió.- **Pensé que desayunaríamos juntos, pero veo que tú ya has comido.-** Aioria rio ante tal ocurrencia **.- ¿Qué dices? Me muero de hambre.-** le rozo la rodilla con la mano, y aunque le preocupaba un poco lo delgado de su cartera, pues su único ingreso dependía de las propinas que le daban en el bar, estaba seguro de poder pagar un buen desayuno en un sitio cercano. **–Vamos.-** le ofreció su brazo. Que el rubio dudo en tomar por un instante, pero los chispeantes ojos de Aioria terminaron por convencerlo, el griego le guio con suavidad hasta un pequeño restaurante que tenía vista a la fuente, Y arrastrando desinteresadamente su transporte lo dejo en el sitio designado a un costado del establecimiento. Al entrar al discreto local le recibieron con un discreto saludo **-Buenos días Aioria, ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano en Domingo?, habitualmente no acostumbras llegar antes del medio día-** el joven italiano de cabello desordenado y rostro sin afeitar, limpiaba las mesas con diligencia. **-Ciao, Ángelo, digamos que es una ocasión especial.-** respondió dejando que Shaka pasara delante de el a la zona de no fumadores.- **Nos puedes dar una mesa con vista.-** pidió, el mesero soltó una risa que más parecía un gruñido, **-No es que te haga falta la vista, pero están de suerte, no ha llegado nadie más así que siéntanse libres de elegir el lugar que más les apetezca.-** al entrar un hermoso joven de cabello celeste les saludo entregándoles el menú, asegurándoles que podrían ordenar en cuanto decidieran.- **Gracias Dita, buenos días, si le diremos a Ángelo en cuanto definamos.-** el muchacho sonrió y volvió a su sitio tras la caja. Tras una corta deliberación acordaron pedir el especial de la casa, comieron con tranquilidad, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales como si fueran profundas y de cosas profundas como si fueran triviales. Aioria pronto comprobó que Ángelo había tenido razón, no había mirado por la ventana ni una sola vez, sus ojos yacían presa de los de Shaka, en una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-** El rubio le respondió con una frágil sonrisa **-Tendría que haberme marchado hoy.-** El castaño se sonrojo levemente, pero en un atrevimiento sin precedentes se animó a preguntar **.-¿Te quedaras hasta mañana por la noche?-** Shaka negó con la cabeza **-Necesito irme por la mañana –** dejó caer el tenedor de su mano, simplemente no esperaba aquella respuesta **-¿Quisiera… que fueras a verme tocar.-** se le había secado la garganta a pesar de haberle dado recién un gran trago al café. **-lo lamento.-** recibió por respuesta mientras el rubio se resignaba y bajaba la mirada hasta la mesa, apenado. Aioria frunció el ceño, irritado **.-No te preocupes, solo te pido este día.-** sintió un nudo en el estómago, tal vez el mayor error que había cometido era haberlo dejado ir la noche anterior **.- Tengo que desalojar el hotel a las 2:00pm.-** le anunció **.- Quédate conmigo, estaremos un poco apretados, pero nos las arreglaremos.-** Shaka asintió mientras deleitaba al moreno con una sonrisa amplia, el clavel aun le adornaba el pelo dándole una imagen de inocencia que le provocaba al otro irrefrenables deseos de tenerlo en sus brazos. Después de pagar la cuenta decidieron continuar con el esparcimiento hasta que llegó la hora de recoger las cosas de Shaka y llevarlas a la habitación de Aioria, ubicada en el segundo piso del bar, Irene los saludó al llegar mientras esperaba con desgano que su Ramen instantáneo estuviera listo, aquellos eran tiempos difíciles **.-¿No saldrás el día de hoy?-** le pregunto Aioria a la muchacha, pues por lo regular no solía quedarse encerrada en su día libre, tenía pinta de estar enferma, pues vestía ropa deportiva suelta y su cabello corto y rojo se mostraba desarreglado y sucio **.-No me apetece hacer nada hoy .-** le respondió en un mohín, **-deja mi bicicleta en el sótano, creo que me voy a medicar y a dormir todo lo que pueda-** Le anunció sorbiendo ruidosamente su comida.- **Shaka se quedara conmigo esta noche, tal vez hagamos un poco de ruido, espero no molestarte.-** La muchacha se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.- **Con la cantidad de pastillas que tomare podrías dar un concierto en el Bar y ni me daría cuenta.-** le aseguro.- **Esta bien** ,- sonrió Aioria- **Solo intenta no morirte de ¿acuerdo?, sin ti vendría aún menos gente.-** Irene se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuese lo más evidente del mundo **-¿Qué te digo, la gente ama mis mezclas.** \- se rio sonora y discordantemente, mientras subía trabajosamente la escalera derramando un poco de su sopa tras cada trastabillante paso. El rubio miro al griego con los ojos grandes e incrédulos **-¿No deberíamos ayudarla?.** –Le pregunto angustiado **.-Para nada, es más ruda de lo que parece, la he visto beberse una botella de Tequila sin siquiera marearse.** \- le aseguró atrapando su cintura para prodigarle un largo beso. Después al estar en la habitación del griego este invito al rubio a sentarse en la cama, en realidad no tenía demasiados muebles apenas su cama, un buró y el armario, pero tomo su guitarra y sentado en el suelo comenzó a tocarla pues aquella era la mejor manera que tenía para expresarle lo que sentía en ese momento.

 **-Escúchame, por favor-** le pidió en un tono de voz entre orden y suplica, demasiado complicada como para imitarla en una situación distinta

 ** _(*)If I could save time in a bottle_**

 ** _The first thing that I'd like to do_**

La voz de Aioria grave y melodiosa se extendió por la habitación como una suave caricia que envolvió al rubio con un agradable calor que le tiño la piel de un leve tono rosado, que le daba un aspecto aún más exótico del habitual.

 ** _Is to save every day_**

 ** _'Til eternity passes away_**

Un suspiro entrecortado se escapó involuntariamente de los labios del rubio, quizás por el calor poco natural en aquella habitación, quizás porque la interpretación de Aioria y sus ojos esmeralda fijos en su cuerpo le aceleraban el corazón al punto de sentir que se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

 ** _Just to spend them with you_**

Aquello era demasiado, Shaka se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, y su dorado cabello quedo extendido como una bello tapiz de hilos de incalculable valor. Solo porque Aioria era un extraordinario interprete no perdía la concentración, aunque le apetecía hacer su guitarra a un lado y abalanzarse sobre el otro que ocupaba su cama encogido y sospechaba, muy excitado. Por lo agitado de su respiración, el color de sus mejillas y lo nublado de su mirada, por la posición de sus manos, todo él se lo gritaba, pero si quería que aquel encantamiento resultara, tendría que recitarlo hasta el final.

 ** _If I could make days last forever_**

¿Cuánto más lo haría esperar? Shaka se aferró a las mantas de aquella cama que estaba impregnada de su intoxicante aroma, ¿Acaso no lo estaba mirando? ¿Acaso no lo deseaba? Lo único eterno en ese momento era la espera… y el agradable calor que le había revolucionado el corazón se convirtió en una tortura

 ** _If words could make wishes come true_**

 ** _I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_**

 ** _Again, I would spend them with you_**

Aioria lo miraba con semblante tranquilo, aunque le embelesaba cada gesto, cada ligero arqueo de su espalda, cada insignificante levantamiento de su pelvis, estaba decidido a que se quedara con el más tiempo, a que su compañía le resultara insustituible.

 ** _But there never seems to be enough time_**

 ** _To do the things you want to do_**

 ** _Once you find them_**

Quería que el otro se lo propusiera, quería acompañarlo, sino para siempre al menos por un periodo maravilloso que seguro le resultaría insuficiente, aquel era un proyecto que estaba dispuesto a emprender emocionado, aunque le llevara la vida, y cuantas otras hicieran falta.

 ** _I've looked around enough to know_**

 ** _That you're the one I want to go_**

 ** _Through time with_**

Shaka no se percató del instante en que Aioria dejo su guitarra de lado, pues aunque ya no había música de fondo la voz del griego sonaba tan melodiosa y excitante que no hacia diferencia, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió un poco al notar las hábiles manos del otro sobre su rostro, un beso que los hizo callar a ambos, el rubio le abrazó atrayéndolo hacia sí, pero Aioria parecía empecinado en seguir y continuo cantando suavemente en su oído, contra su cuello, -Calla, Aioria.-Le ordeno Shaka poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, mordiéndole la boca, desesperado.

 ** _If I had a box just for wishes_**

 ** _And dreams that had never come true_**

Aioria sonrió, pues Irene había dejado las bocinas contra el suelo y había dejado la canción, que resonaba en toda su habitación, robando un suspiro de ambos **.- ¿Qué decías?-** le sonrió con picardía. Shaka le reprocho con la mirada, **-No te vanaglories, estás en tu territorio.-** froto su cadera contra la hombría del ateniense arrancando de su garganta un gemido gutural.

 ** _The box would be empty_**

 ** _Except for the memory_**

 ** _Of how they were answered by you_**

No tenía intención de dejarse vencer por el otro, después de todo tenía razón, aquel era su territorio, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Shaka formara parte de el de manera permanente, recorrió y descubrió su cuerpo con la infinita paciencia y fascinación de un explorador experimentado, utilizo toda táctica que conocía a fin de complacer al otro demostrándole con cada toque su absoluta devoción.

 ** _-Quédate.-_** Le imploró al final **.-Hasta el amanecer**.- le respondió el otro.

 ** _(*)Jim Croce - Time in a Bottle_**


End file.
